This should be fun
by Jacelynn
Summary: This is just a goofy story, that I am having fun with. It is Jace Wayland and Clary Fray going out to dinner with Simon and Maia. From the Mortal Instruments Series. This is set sometime in City of AShes- before COG came out and things were sorted out.
1. Chapter 1

"Jace, seriously, in the history of bad ideas, thins ranks near the top."

His stubborn smile didn't budge. The way his liquid gold eyes teased me from behind his messy blond, made him look like an insolent child; which is exactly what he was acting like. I stomped my foot, the stone floor of the Institute only absorbed the dramatic effects of my tantrum.

"Aw, c'mon Clary, what could be a better way to spend the night than going out to dinner with Simon and Maia?"

At least a hundred things quickly raced to my mind.

Jace had stopped scrambling around the room as he got ready. Putting on his jacket, he stepped next to me. He smelled so good, he had put something on. Were killers of monsters who bring death and destruction allowed to wear cologne? Isabelle had too eagerly taken me under her stylish wing and I was ready well before Jace. Alec had made himself comfortable on the bed, enjoying the show; actually it was probably just my torment he enjoyed.

"Simon doesn't even like to eat real food. This is such a dumb idea."

"True," Jace tried to look thoughtful, "but Simon does like to watch you eat real food."

Before I could sound disgusted at his absurd answer he added, "and I enjoy watching Simon watch you, while you eat real food."

"So, basically, you're saying that we are all getting together tonight to watch me eat?"

Wow, this just kept sounding like more and more fun.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Jace!"

He opened the heavy door leading from The Institute back into the city and held it for me. His gentlemanly behavior didn't cover his obnoxious attitude.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Maia, will be enjoying a nice raw steak or maybe just the bone from it."

"No way! You cannot act like that tonight, "I shot him a fierce warning look, "if I go through with this night of torment, you at least have to be nice to them."

He brought his right hand to his heart, "I swear that I will refrain from saying anything rude to Maia this evening."

"And?" I waited for him to include Simon in his vow.

"Sorry, Clary, that's as much as I can promise."

"Jace please no problems tonight." I was being serious.

He looked past me into the dark cloud-covered night sky, before turning on his heels and walking towards the corner.

"Hey, stop!"

His long strides were hard enough to match, but especially so when he was purposely trying to leave me behind. I broke out in a run to catch up. It would serve Isabelle right for all my make-up to be sweated off my face. I managed to catch up to him just as he stopped and raised his hand to hail a cab. The battle I had fought to convince him not to take the bike tonight, Raphael's new peace gift, had been a fierce one, but one of the few I actually insisted on winning. I stepped next to Jace, slightly out of breath. He spoke, without even turning his head to me,

"Don't worry Clary. Tonight will be, "I saw a flash of electricity flash through his already electric gold eyes, "fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

The cab ride to the restaurant was a silent twenty minutes. I tried desperately to come up with some way that I could sabotage the whole night. Jace just sat there next to me looking out his window. He held his mouth in a perfectly pursed grin; not enough to be an actual smile, but enough of a smile to let me know he was up to something. I was glad that I had the worry to keep my mind busy though. If I let the preoccupying thought slow down enough, then the realization of tonight would start to take over. It was just supposed to be a friendly dinner, all of us together, but here I was alone with Jace in the car. The anticipation of his shirt brushing on my arm as he sat only inches from me, made my body feel thump in abnormally fast pulses. So I tried to just ignore it. To ignore the fact that with any other person, under any other circumstances this would be a date. I tried hard to just think of Jace as my stubborn, egotistical, cocky older brother. The multitude of butterflies now inhabiting my stomach protested otherwise.

My thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt stop of the cab in front of a small Italian restaurant, with enough lights on it to make Las Vegas jealous. It had a striped canopy walkway and a fountain at the door. While Jace paid the driver I quickly stepped out of my door. Not sure if would've opened my door for me or not, but I didn't want to risk it. It would remind me too much of how date like this wasn't supposed to feel like. The night was cool but not cold. Isabelle had insisted I wear a short sleeved dress that would look incredible with my red hair that she had pinned on top of my head. It ended up being just right for the weather, but I would never let her know that. Although Jace had wanted me to think he just threw some things on tonight, I could tell he had actually taken a lot of time to get ready. The golden hair that fell into his face was more defined in carefully placed wavy strips, instead of the usual mess that fell wherever it wanted…and still looked good. The sudden breeze threw his smell against me again. Clean and spicy, it was intoxicating. I was relieved to see Simon and Maia walking up from the other end of the block; it kept my legs from disappearing altogether on me. Jace slid closer to me, so that half of his body stood behind me and the other half at my side. The heat of his mouth reached my ear long before he whispered,

"Just to let you know, you look unbelievably beautiful tonight."

And then pulled his head away as if nothing had happened. If my ear hadn't still been tingling from where his lips had almost touched my skin, I wouldn't have believed he had actually said anything at all. Just a wishful figment of my imagination. Simon and Maia were closer now. There was no way that the breath I was hopelessly searching for would return in time to speak. He was cruel. Knowing the power he had on me and using it mercilessly. He just stood there with a composed look on his face as they approached us.

"Hey guys." Maia waved as she walked up.

She smiled at me; we had become fairly close in a short period of time, but looked warily at Jace. He had cleared his troublemaker opinion that she had of him. She was looking at me, obviously waiting for me to say something. My voice was nowhere to be found.

"Glad you guys could make it. We should go in."

Jace faked a perfect host voice too well. He gave me a teasing smirk, reveling in the effect he had on me.

"Sure."

Simon walked past Jace; he stopped by my side and smiled. His eyes repeated the words Jace had said moments ago. I blushed, just to add to the already paralyzing embarrassment this night was taking me through. Maia walked past us too, and I watched her casually intertwine her fingers with Simon's as they went in ahead of us. It was enough reality to at least let me regain some speech. Jace stuck out his arm for me. I took it; surely he could feel my whole body tremble as I linked with him. He didn't say anything, just smiled at me and inhaled deep as we walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed, tentatively, with the others as the restaurant host with the straightest posture I had ever seen weaved us through tablein the elegant dining room.

My hopes of a silent walk were quickly dashed when the big blond child, whose arm I held tightly to, in attempts of silencing, opened his mouth.

"Maia you look lovely this evening."

She didn't even bother to look at him, "whatever."

"And Simon,"

Oh no, I thought.

"You look quite cleaned up too, flossed your fangs I see? Nice touch."

"Polished your leather pants?" Simon immediately shot back.

I gave Simon an icy warning at the same time as chiding Jace through clenched teeth, "you promised."

He smiled at me a smile that would surely allow him to get away with murder…and far worse.

The host led us to a cozy table way in the back, thankfully. Jace stepped behind Maia's chair and gently pushed her in just as Simon's hand reached the chair back with the same intention. In the same motion he repeated the gesture with my chair.

"Ladies," he cooed in his most chivalrous voice while sitting down in a chair between us.

"Um yeah, thanks."

I grabbed a hold of Simon's arm, solid from his clenched fist, and pulled him out of his open mouth seething.

"Ignore him," I whispered into his shaggy brown hair covered ear.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"May I start you all with a drink?"

"Just an ice tea please," Maia went first, she tried to indiscreetly edge her chair away from Jace, over to Simon.

I opened my mouth to order the same, but was shortly interrupted.

"A glass of your house best my good man."

"May I see your ID sir?"

"ID?"

"Yes, it's something we silly humans carry around to identify us."

"Do you often forget who you are?"

"No stup-…Jace," Simon took in a quick breath, "the waiter wants to check that you're old enough to drink alcohol."

"Old enough? How stupid, I've never heard of that. OK how about I drink you for it? Get the shots; you hit the floor before me I get the wine."

"Very funny sir."

The waiter gave Jace a disgusted look.

"Obviously a sense of humor isn't a requirement to work here." Jace whispered to us just loud enough to make sure the waiter overheard.

Oh his toe the man turned and walked away.

"Nice you moron, now he'll spit in our food," Simon yelled at the grinning face across the table.

"If we even get food," Maia added.

"Don't worry, I 'm sure there are plenty of all night butcher's we can find that are open for you two and your special dietary requirements."

Jace motioned between the shocked vampire and werewolf.

"Jace stop!" I scolded him again.

"What?"

He turned his whole chair to face me now; this couldn't be the start of something good.

"It's o.k. Clary. I'm doing my best to get rid of them so that we can be alone like you want, but they just won't take the hint."

My face burned a fierce red; half from embarrassment, other half from anger.

"Funny." Simon knew that Jace was baiting him and it was working.

"Am I wrong Clary?" He looked straight at me.

"Yes!"

I answered quickly, guzzling down half my glass of water; the only thing other than complimentary breadsticks that had been served at our table.

Jace leaned his face in closer to me. His soft golden bangs barely touched against my forehead as he said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible,

"Am I wrong Clary?"

Yes, of course he was…sort of. No he wasn't. God, what was wrong with me, I was becoming as selfish and careless as him? But at that very moment I did wish that we were the only two people here. I wished that Simon's jealous eye and Maia's judgmental stare weren't on me.

"Please." It was a plead.

The only answer I could muster; a desperate plea to not torture me any further.

After about fifteen more minutes, the sullen waiter finally braved our table once again. We all ordered as fast as we could before someone could open their mouth and ruin it.

"And I'll take the strip steak with potatoes thank you." Simon finished.

"Raw."

All faces turned to the dreaded voice.

"Actually, you'd better make both of theirs extra raw. In fact, the more it's still wiggling the better."

Maia looked horrified and Simon eyes turned dark, I could tell from the way his body was shaking he was restraining as hard as possible not to hit Jace.

I twisted my foot to an impossible position and kicked as hard as I could.

"Ow!"

Jace looked at me, the merciless smile still spread proudly across his face.

"Geez sis, we're in a public place, control yourself. I mean if you want to touch me all you have to do is ask when we get home."

My face experienced new levels of warmth. I wanted to dump the remainder of my ice water on my burning cheeks and then just crawl under the tablecloth and never come out. Instead, I reached out, grabbed the arm next to me and stood up,

"Simon order for me."

He nodded at me with a smile, happy to see justice finally fall on his enemy.

There wasn't much of a struggle as I pulled Jace through the restaurant. Everyone looked up at the scene when we past by, but by the time we reached the front door all eyes were back at their meals.

"Jace!"

It took all my self control not to scream at him. His smug look dared me to.

"What?" He gave an innocent shrug.

"You promised. Why are you acting like this? You are being horrible to Simon and Maia."

"I'm just having fun, they know that."

"No they don't. No one else is having fun."

"C'mon Clary, even you have to admit how boring this place is."

How dare him, "It was your idea to do this!"

I was yelling now.

"I thought people were making it up when they told me how boring mundane restaurants were."

"Well too bad."

"Ok then," he grabbed my shoulder, a new bargaining tone in his voice. Although annoyance still flowed rampant through me, his touch didn't go ignored. A few skips of my heartbeat acknowledged his warm hand through my top.

"What if we all go some place else? I guarantee you'll all love it."

I couldn't deny the spark in his eyes. The thought of experiencing a dinner in the secret world all around us that I was becoming more and more aware of excited me.

"Ok, let's go ask the others."

Convincing Simon and Maia to leave was easy; any excuse to escape the embarrassment Jace had put them through. And although they'd never admit it, they were both uncomfortable in mundane places anymore; Maia more than Simon. I felt bad about skipping out on the food, but quickly got over it.

"You sure about this?" Simon caught my arm as we stepped out to meet Jace waiting on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry bloodsucker, you'll love it." Jace smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a Quick note to say that Jace is more obnoxious and juvenille in this story just for fun. I kinda stuck with Jace from the bar and ran with it, so don't read too much into it.**

We managed to all uncomfortably squeeze into a smoke filled cab. And although I was pretty sure I had made every effort to sit on the opposite side from Jace- there he was next to me; every part of his body pressing pulse-racingly close against mine.

I could have sworn I saw an indignant smile play across his irritation inducing mouth. Jace gave the cabbie clear instructions to a place I knew well as a closed down gas station a few miles away.

I could feel Simon's eyes burning into the side of my head as he mentally screamed at me, "The old Chevron- this is his place that we'll all love- Figures!"

His audible mumblings weren't as bad, "and to think I could have been home washing dishes and eating the leftover salt at the bottom of an empty bag of pretzels; instead of touring abandon gas stations on an empty stomach.

"All yours big fella, " Jace pulled up his black sleeve and shoved his arm across Maya's face, right under Simon's nose.

"I'd rather starve." Simon made a disgusted face; ruffling his brown hair with an anxious hand.

"I'm hurt, "I've always been told I have sweet albeit non-kosher blood- never any complaints before. Finicky. Aren't we?"

I nudged Jace in what I thought was the ribs with my elbow but instead hit something hard as steel,

The knock of my elbow against his stele resounded through the car,

"Freaking-" I broke off, I had hit the funny bone; the least funny place in the world to be hit on.

This time the smiling blond antagonizer next to me didn't try to disguise his smile; instead he proudly displayed it across a face I had equal thoughts about smacking and kissing..... softly, fiercely, deeply, quickly.

I mentally pried the thought out of my brain with a crowbar and chocked it up to the indescribable pain in my elbow.

With a jolting stop the car pulled into the parking lot and, the cabbie turned around,

"That'll be ten kids."

Jace felt up and down his ridiculously well fitting black outfit; black and perfectly golden was a combination I didn't realize made someone look enticingly devilish; too damn devilish for my own good.

"A wallet ruins the ensemb," he winked at Maya, who pulled a wad of ones out of her purse.

"Thanks" I told her, and was regarded with a dagger eyed look. Apparently I was guilty by obnoxious association.

"So Wayland what now? Maybe throw some rocks at boarded windows or ooooo something really exciting like scrapping paint off the old gas pumps, maybe if were want to get really wild we can even mix up the old reader board letters to spell bad words."

Jace turned to Simon; who looked thoroughly exasperated with the whole night, Maya by his side; silently waiting for something; anything to happen. Simon held his cell phone in hand poised to hit speed dial for the cab to make a U-turn and pick them back up. Jace's face never faltered. I sighed at him; how can someone possibly look so innocent while being such a jackass? He extended his arms in a grand display; indicating the gas station and the foggy night sky above it.

"Well if all you're going to do is whine, then you're not going to come in."

With that Jace turned to the small, decrepit shop and took in a deep satisfied sigh,

"Magnificent as always."

A moment later Maya's eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open,

"Wow! I've heard of this place."

Jace smiled back at her acknowledging her ability to see something that I frustratingly couldn't see no matter how hard I tried to pull the glamour off.

"You two are off your rockers, there's nothing there."

Simon huffed.

"I can't see it either,"

I sheepishly admitted, scooting closer to Simon; humiliating failure liked to congregate together.

"Well o.k. then have a good night."

Jace gave an imaginary tip of his hat and turned from us on the heel of his black boots heading toward something that I could only see as the locked woman's bathroom.

"Hey,"

I moaned; quickly catching someone's knack for immature whining.

Thankfully Maya took pity on us and explained that it was hidden with faerie glamour; which was much different that any other glamour. There were no layers; in fact it was rigged so that if you began peeling layers as I'd become so....competent at, that you'd peel forever. Instead it was simple you just have to not see it there; no thinking involved; they key was not to over think it.

I imagined in my mind something that would cause Jace to call magnificent and suddenly there it was in front of me and truly it was magnificent; Simon must've seen it too because he gawked openmouthed at the structure.

It looked the made up of a giant cloud, but the shape of an enormous arena; emanating light that never broke through the walls but lit the inside like a Chinese paper lantern.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside the place it reminded me of so many different things at once that my head spun. The floor was ever shifting; at times my sandals were planted firmly on a gold encrusted marble floor, but other times I couldn't even see my feet. It seemed to soak them up in a glowing amber abyss, yet without hindering the ability to walk at all. The ceilings soared high filled with what looked like stars and as I reached my arm up towards them I was surprised to actually wrap my hand around one. Pulling to eye level it was cool to the touch. The walls seemed to stretch for eternity; I had no idea how many people were actually in the room, although it seemed a small crowd- I imagined there were too many to count where I couldn't see. I looked over at Simon who mirrored my awe at this place.

As soon as we were inside the doors; which were actually just an opening at the top of a golden staircase that I Imagined to be leading to something like Zeus' throne, someone called Maya's name and she excitedly waved at two burly looking men and two even burlier looking woman in a corner,

"I'm going to run over and say hi,"

I think we nodded at her; I know I wasn't able to comprehend much but my surroundings. The people were creatures I had recently learned and still had no idea until that moment existed. Even a few I remembered from Magnus' party.

_Avoid them_. I mentally noted.

There were faeries in the corner in full regal glamour; some chose a much more horrific look and it gave me the chills to look at their paper thin skin and white eyes. A few loud warlocks chatted in another corner; holding drinks that puffed different color smoke every few seconds. My eyes came to lustingly rest on a pair of druids in my gaze line.

Towering tall above six feet and dark muscles all over their bodies. I inhaled deeply at the fact that their bodies were only covered by leather pants, letting long black hair cascade down their impossibly rippled backs.

"Beats your mundane adult alcohol only restaurant, ay?"

Jace elbowed Simon as I snapped out of my drooling starefest. And suddenly a drink appeared in his hands; white and milky and overflowing the lip of the cup; Jace took a large drink with an indulgent smack of his lips.

"How did you -?"

Jace was many things; I could think of a few hundred colorful ones off the top of my head, but he wasn't magical, at least not magical like this.

"Can't you feel it?"

He stuck out his hand as you would if you were testing for rain.

I looked at Simon, who seemed as lost as I did.

"C'mon tell me you can't feel it."

He grabbed hold of my hand and turned it palm up in front of me, letting his fingertips slowly glide across my sensitive palm before releasing me, eliciting a small shutter through my body and an inability to concentrate on whatever he wanted me to.

"Wait!"Simon made me jump, "there's like a charge or something. I feel it; tingling inside my blood. What's going on? Did someone leave some nitrous oxide tanks on or something?"

That's when I felt it too; it felt like electricity flowing through the air; like I was breathing in battery power.

"It's magic," Jace smiled insatiably. "This place is all magic. Everyone in here has it; the power to do anything; control minds, levitate, transport, fly, conjure. Whatever you want."

As I listened, fully unbelieving, a drink appeared in my empty hand. I jumped slightly spilling the sweet smelling green liquid over the rim and down my hand.

"What is this?"

"Trust me you'll like it."

"I'm not stupid enough to drink faerie food Jace."

It made me nervous just holding it.

"It's not faerie magic that flows in this place. The magic of each person is determined by whoever wields it. I conjured the drink for you, but you can make your own if you don't trust me."

It was a test and I was sure to fail someone miserably as I took a sip,

Sickly sweet and sour melon flavored juice, my brain swirled in happiness as it easily glided down my throat.

"Wow!"

"I didn't forget you bloodsucker," a deep red cup appeared in Simon's hand, "Pure pasteurized grade O positive for my picky palette friend."

Simon scowled at Jace to which he quickly made the cup disappear, without so much as a blink or nod or any movement that I could tell.

"Try something Clary. You know you want to."

I looked to Simon who shrugged; always taking the indifferent side.

I did. I wanted to try something desperately; who hasn't dreamt of having magic; to have your heart's desire appear at a snap of your fingers. I caught a quick sideways glance at Jace in that thought and decided on something small; I was hungry. With one snap the lobster of my dreams appeared in front of me; completely decked out with everything the fancy restaurants I could only walk by and drool at offered.

"You don't have to snap or close your eyes you know,"

Jace chuckled at me.

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes. I made the plate disappear and decided on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; something more mingling friendly.

"You ready for another test of magic?"

Jace spun around at me so fast he almost knocked me over. The glint of excitement in his golden eyes caused my breath to slam in my throat.

Unable to answer at such a close proximity to him I just nodded. He took two steps backwards and his smile grew as his eyes locked onto mine. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of liquid metal, but I didn't want to fight it.

__________________________

It was just for fun; fun for all. I was going to get a rise out of her undead friend and have Clary close to me at the same time; something I knew could only happen with magic. I released the thought quickly. And stared into her green eyes; it was difficult not to lose myself in them. She was so oblivious to so many things, knowing how beautiful she truly was the biggest one. I watched for her dark pupils to grow big and I knew I was in her mind. From the corner of my eye I carefully watched Simon; his annoyance had quickly turned to interest as he saw Clary change her posture.

"Clary. I want you to lick Simon's glasses."

She didn't move. A strong will was something I hadn't, but should've anticipated in her. At times I thought I might lose control. I had very rarely come across things in my life that could overpower me and I worried that this small girl was going to be one; her mind continued to fight. It should've made sense to me that if anyone could Clarissa Fray could.

Finally she reached over to her tag-along pal and pulled his glasses off his head, gave each lens a quick lick and put them back on his face, all while he kept telling her to stop and asking her what she was doing. This was definitely worth the silent treatment I was going to endure for a month from her when she realized what I'd done .

But the fun was over.

"Clary," I started," come next to me."

Next to her I watched Simon tense; he hated when she was near me. Clary didn't fight very hard on this one, she was next to me. And I did my best to ignore the scent of her; something that had proved futile in the past. The clean smell that was solely Clary had embedded itself into my brain the first night I had ever met her and assaulted my mind relentlessly whenever she was near.

"Kiss me"

I ordered quietly making sure to smile along with it; I wanted him to think of it as a game, not as the one thing I spent most waking moments in need of.

This time she fought; some moments I felt her resistance waning and she was ready to give in, other times she fought so hard my head hurt holding control .Her conscience was still in play.

By the time she turned to me I was mentally exhausted. Her face was mere inches as I tried hard not to touch her; she was like a magnet to my body. Behind us Simon's growl grew louder as she moved her mouth to my mouth; her lips so soft and ready I almost forgot what was supposed to happen; it wasn't supposed to go this far,

"Clary," it came out in a hoarse parched whisper, "Stop."

She stopped instantly.

"You need some serious mental help Wayland!"

Simon threw a cup he'd been holding; Maya's or Clary's I wasn't sure, at me and stormed off toward Maya.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched him leave; giving an indignant snort. I hadn't meant to actually piss him off, but truly he needed be knocked down from his delusional pedestal as Clary's guard dog. She was a big girl; a big girl that I was suddenly aware was next to me glaring with very angry green eyes.

"Jace, did you -"

She was mad, she was very mad and I was already in so deep- what did a few more minutes matter? If I didn't ask her now; if I didn't hear the answer to the question that kept me laying awake at night searching the universe for some explanation to the cosmic joke of making this human being my sister. It could have been anyone else; over six billion people in the world and this irritatingly attractive red head had to be the one that would be considered very, very wrong for me to feel the way I do about her. But right now; in the middle of the magic and chaos I needed to know and this would be my only chance; I'd deal with the consequences later. If I controlled her mind again it would wear her brain out and make the confusion even greater when she came back; it would take her longer to realize what I'd done.

So I looked into her I was ready when she resisted this time; there was purpose; this was no longer a game or rouse to irritate the blood sucker. I quickly glanced over in the direction of Simon and Maya and her werewolf companions. They were ignoring me or at least trying to. It was obvious that they were trying to overhear and catch side glances of every move I made. They didn't matter; this had nothing to do with anyone, just her and I.

"Clary"

I stepped closer to, the music was blaring throughout the place a hypnotic siren song that put everyone at ease with the magical vibe; it made the outside world melt away.

She smelled so good; and I inhaled her deeply; it was purely Clary. A scent that I had long been imprinted to memory, but for this one time I could savor it and no one would be the wiser. Burying my face in her hair I breathed in again, whispering as I felt lightheaded.

"Clary tell me what you feel for me."

I pulled back to study her face. For a moment I thought I had lost control; her glossy green eyes blinked furiously and shined a brilliant emerald; she had broken my hold. But with a soft inhale she relaxed in her thoughts and the tug on my brain to hold her eased.

Every part of me was tense waiting for her answer. I had braced myself; I could handle it- whatever she said. I thought. Hunting demons; killing without a second thought seemed so simple compared to the torture of waiting.

"Jace," she began, pursing her lips together, "I-"

____________________________________________

"Hey guys, I didn't know that you'd be here."

Isabelle's voice rumbled through my head sounding far away and muffled, but I could make out her fuzzy face right in front of me. Like I was waking up from a dream, the room slowly came into focus, but my head felt heavy. Something felt off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I tried to sort through jumbled thoughts, but before I could come up with anything Isabelle swung her arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from Jace.

_Jace- I was about to tell him something… important!_

I knew the drinks here were messed up, had I been drugged?

"So he finally brought you to the castle?

"

Isabelle took a long drink of a fizzing light pink beverage that was inside what appeared to be a cup shaped like a giant bubble, her eyes wide as she drank as if it were shooting fireworks through her veins.

"This is the castle?"

I had heard them talk about this place before. Isabelle seemed to have a fondness for it and Jace and Alec just tolerated it. Somewhere in my mind I had pictured an actual castle; not a glowing faerie superdome.

"Yeah,"

She nodded excitedly, perfectly curled ringlets bouncing around her shoulders- catching the attention of more than a few of the men or male-like creatures in the place.

"It's great isn't it? It's so hard to leave."

With the tingle of magic itching in my fingers I didn't want to leave. In this place I could be anything; do anything, be with anyone...

"I can see it, your already becoming seduced."

I snapped my head to look at her,

"Excuse me?"

"By the magic. Some people become addicted to it. It can be like a drug, but I'm sure Jace wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't think you could handle it."

As she finished speaking a golden faerie that was easily twice my size strolled up to Isabelle, she held her ground and almost matched his height in her towering stilettos. Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her away, not that she was resisting.

"Have fun Clary."

She winked before whispering something into his ear.

The magic was begging to be used, it was pooling up under my skin. I decided on something simple.

In an instant I felt the gauzy skirt hitting my legs; I felt up my bare arms up to the short puffy sleeved top that had replaced my clothing; even the sandals wound like delicate vines up my legs. I had once seen a picture of this outfit in some ridiculous high end fashion magazine and had wondered where on earth would any person where such a nonsensical outfit.

Here, I thought- only here.

I spun once and then twice and would've felt silly had I not been around a room full of swirling, singing, dancing nymphs, wizards, shadow hunters and who knew what else. That's when I felt eyes on me. Two sets; both boring into me. Golden eyes heavy lidded and watching my every move with a fierce possession and suddenly darker than I ever remember them being and brown eyes; squinted in a ferocious glare.

I stopped spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing between the two of them felt like an equal force crushing in on either side of my body. Simon's eyes had glazed over a dark unearthly shade than I had never seen on him before, while Jace's lit up like a child's at Christmas, complimenting the possessive smirk on his face in childish perfection.

_This can't be good_

The room didn't notice the standoff, but in my own little world time was standing still. With something that could only be described as gliding they were both instantly on either side of me. Jace's hands were crossed across his chest and his amusement was a huge challenging grin spread across his face, Simon seemed to be concentrating on low shallow breathing, even though he didn't need to breath- it seemed the rhythm of it was keeping him under control.

"C'mon Clary, it's time to go. There's something wrong about this place- I can feel it,"

_I was pretty sure he had said something but almost thought it was 'someone' wrong with this place._

Simon grabbed a hold of my bare arm and began to lead me to the door or the entrance or the cloud area that we had beamed up in. It occurred to me that there was no visible way out, but Simon pulled me in the direction of a far wall.

"Wait Simon! I want to stay."

My pleading came from an unfamiliar voice; I didn't actually want to stay here- I was tired and wanted to go home and check on Luke, but yet the insistence that we not leave continued from my mouth.

"I love it here. I never want to leave."

Pulling away from his I resumed my carefree twirling; it felt like was like flying and at I wasn't entirely sure that I wasn't flying; I could no longer feel the floor.

"You need to leave now! The magic is affecting you. Don't you get it Clary? It's addictive?"

Simon gave a demanding tug on my arm and pulled me to him; firmly grasping hold of me with crushing hands; he had never been so forceful before, I knew he had it but feeling just a taste of his strength was frightening. The free and light feel of flying left me- he was right. The magic was addicting me to this place. I didn't want to leave it; looking around at the unnatural light that beamed in warm ever changing intervals from the different parts of the room; it was a million times better than any sunrise. And the music I had only just recently realized beat in the same pattern as my heart called to me, the tingle of magic that was once a beckoning itch on my fingertips now felt like an itchy wool blanket under my skin; burning and torturing me to be used.

In Simon's arms I watched the groups of people behind him; people that a not long ago I would have called silly fairytales. Drinks, food, jewelry, all appeared and disappeared within there circles without as much as a batting of eyes. One centaur had conjured a female, _at least I think it was, _to his side and I watched a perfectly human looking woman create a singing halo of small purple glittering birds to float around her head as petted them gently before popping one into her mouth.

_Yes, the magic wanted me to use it and this was the place for it_

"I don't want to leave...ever!"

Pulling away with all the strength I could muster caused Simon's pale fingers to leave large red welts across my upper arms that I knew would turn to bruises in the morning, but I was free.

"Clary" his tone was chilling this time, but I still turned to ignore him.

A low growl came from behind me as I turned my back on Simon; I wiggled my fingers ready to do whatever needed to be done for him to let me remain here. A warm arm slid over my shoulders and I gasped at the touch; anticipating a fight but getting a gentle comfort.

"You stay as long as you like Clary."

Jace's gold eyes sparkled at me and I remembered something that had seemed like it was centuries ago, but I remembered I was mad at him.

_Why was I mad at him?_

I desperately wanted to fight him; not by body but by.....my head hurt from thinking. Looking at his perfectly innocent looking face - I suddenly remembered.

"You... You...-"

The words wouldn't come out, but watching his smile fade as I sputtered, too angry and shocked to make any coherent sense told me that he knew what I was trying to say.

"Shit,"

I heard mumbled to himself as he shoved a hand through his hair, hanging his head down to avoid eye contact, confirming that he had actually done what I thought he'd done.

"You controlled me!"

There it was out, but I still felt like I wanted to explode inside. It had felt horrible like I was sitting in the corner while Jace had been making the Clary doll do whatever he wanted. I had seen the hurt in Simon's eyes when he had tried to -"

_Oh God! He tried to.... And he asked me....._

My brain scrambled through the nights events trying to remember exactly what I had said to him.

"Look- it was just a bit of fun, just to ruffle the bloodsucker's feathers. No big deal."

"No big deal?" I shouted louder than I had intended causing more than a few heads to turn in our direction and draw Isabelle to my side.

"Clary?"

She tried to grab my shoulder but I shrugged her off and tried to calm down a bit with a breath, suddenly annoyed by the flimsy material wrapping around my legs. There was no way I could attempt to kick his ass in this stupid dress. I closed my eyes and opened them to feel the freedom and power of a shadow hunter's outfit; in fact it was a replica of Jace's outfit; only shinier and with Isabelle's heels.

Jace's eyes went wide and he tried desperately to look unaffected by what I was wearing, maybe it was my anger, but something was throwing him off.

"Jace what did you do to her? She looks ready to kill?" Isabelle threw at him accusingly.

"He took over my mind and made me his plaything."

For a moment Isabelle's red glossed mouth curved up at the sides, but she quickly wiped the amusement off her face and I realized maybe I should've chosen different words.

"He used me to bug Simon!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" she nodded, but I knew she was still eyeing Jace with the plaything comment.

Isabelle spun me around so I was face to face with her and smiled a menacing smile before whispering just loud enough only I could hear, "Clary you have more magic than you could ever dream of at your fingertips. Revenge is sweet."

And with that my fury melted away; swiftly replaced with something much sweeter and more satisfying; magical vindication!


End file.
